


ego sum rex corvi.

by Hiriajuu



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi, it's basically just gansey figuring out stuff about his death and resurrection, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiriajuu/pseuds/Hiriajuu
Summary: "Sometimes he is alone in there with Glendower, and sometimes, the others are there too. Sometimes it's Gwenllian with him, dancing and turning around and singing her stupid song about birds and kings and blue lilies. She dances and sings and laughs at Gansey and then she leans in, screaming.Make way for the Raven King."





	ego sum rex corvi.

Sometimes, in his dreams, Gansey is back in the tomb of Glendower.

He knows he is dreaming of it, of him, of his king, because he hopes that someday he'll be able to wake him, even if only in a dream.  
But he never can.  
Glendower always remaines still, asleep, dead on his bed, no matter how much Gansey begs and curses and screames and cries.

Sometimes he is alone in there with Glendower, and sometimes, the others are there too. Sometimes it's Gwenllian with him, dancing and turning around and singing her stupid song about birds and kings and blue lilies. She dances and sings and laughs at Gansey and then she leans in, screaming.  
_Make way for the Raven King._  
And Gansey wants to pull away, but then suddenly it's not Gwenllian anymore, it's Blue, still leaning in, still in the motion Gwenllian started, to give him the one and only and first and last true love's kiss.

Gansey knows what's coming, and yet, he can't pull away. He never can. He knows he should, but his body is not obeying his mind.  
So he lets Blue kiss him, and as her lips touch his, he feels that familiar, yet foreign pang in his heart, and he knows he will jolt awake the next second, sweating and disoriented and not really there yet.

Except one time, he doesn't wake.  
He thinks he does so, he sits up gasping for air, but when he looks around, he isn't in the tent or in the Pig or on a motel bed with Blue on one side of him and Henry on the other.  
No, he is still in the tomb.  
He is lying where Glendower is supposed to be lying, and Glendower is standing where he was standing just a second ago, before Gwenllian-turned-Blue kissed him.  
And Glendower is alive. He isn't dead, he isn't sleeping, he is singing the same song Gwenllian sang, about the birds and the crowns and the blue lilies, and he is laughing at Gansey's face, with his toothy jaw and hollow eyesockets.  
_Make way for the Raven King._

And then he isn't Glendower anymore, he is Neeve, and then Piper, and then Gwenllian again, and she isn't laughing anymore, she is crying and screaming and howling.  
_Where is the Raven King? Queens and swords, birds and crowns, dead kings and living things, living kings and dead things. Where is your king, boy? Where is the Raven King?_

Gansey wants to cry and scream and howl too, back at her face, that he doesn't know, that he wants to know too, he still doesn't want anything more than to know where his king is.  
But his king isn't in his place, and that's something new. He isn't in his place, because Gansey is in his place.

They traded places. What if that wasn't the only thing they traded?  
The king was dead, and Gansey was alive, back then.  
But then Gansey died.  
And so... The king was alive?

It doesn't make any sense at all, but then again, nothing does in their life most of the time.

 _You will live because of Glendower._  
And so, what if Glendower will live... because of him?

A manic grin dawns on Gwenllian's face at this, and she shuts up finally, as Gansey sits up and looks at her. For a split second he wants to mirror her crazy smile, but he's afraid he would start laughing, and then he wouldn't be able to stop. Still, his voice trembles with sudden, fierce glee as he speaks.  
_Here is your king._

The scream Gwenllian lets out is not human. It's the sound of a thousand trees howling in a storm, a thousand ravens shrieking in furious joy, and Gansey jolts awake, screaming in silent terror, drenched in sweat, his heart beating rapidly.

Blue and Henry stir in an instant, whispering sweet, calming nothings in his ears, Henry's arm around his waist, his face cupped in Blue's hands.  
He's only scared in the first few seconds, though, before he is sure he really woke up this time. When he knows he did, he takes a few shaky breaths, wipes his forehead, and stretches out. But these are all automatized motions.

He may have just awoken from a nightmare, but he is calm.  
He is used to these kind of nightmares anyways, he used to have them quite regularly back in Henrietta, and they still resurface from time to time since they started their journey. Henry says it's understandable: he really had no closure on his own death, or the loss of Glendower, or the end of his long journey, and these dreams are the products of his mind trying to deal with all the changes. It only ever happens when he sleeps with Blue close to him, though. He thougth, logically and quite naively, that it's simply because Blue was the cause of his death, even if consensually, and his subconscious is protesting his killer's proximity.  
But now he isn't so sure of this anymore.

With every waking second, he is becoming more and more convinced that it's because these dreams are not ordinary dreams, and they are fuelled by Blue's magic mirroring powers. Because they are magical.  
Because Gansey is magical.

He is stone-cold calm, too, probably calmer then he has ever been since his resurrection.  
Because he knows now what his dreams are trying to tell him, what his mind is trying to tell him. What his life and death and return meant, what Gwenllian meant, and Noah's and Cabeswater's and Adam's sacrifice meant.  
Because they weren't the only people making a sacrifice so Gansey could live. He thought his whole quest was meaningless for so long, but now, he can see just how mistaken he was.

He lived because of Glendower, but that also meant that Glendower had to live because of him.  
And so, he really did wake Glendower that day, back in the tomb. He woke the Raven King.

Because he _is_ the Raven King.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote some time ago. I wrote it in past tense if I remember correctly, and I reworked it later into present. I got the idea for the fic from a ficlet I read somewhere, before I even read TRC. It's not that good, but I figured I already wrote it, why not post it too? So yeah, what the hell, here, have it, tell me what you think.


End file.
